1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fabricating a body having a plurality of conductors and more particularly, to a method of forming a multiple wire cord or cable.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known to form a body, such as a cable, having a plurality of conductors or wires using mechanical means and/or chemical etching techniques. For example, a dielectric base is metal laminated, followed by selective etching to form multiple wire flat cable. This technique and other, mechanical techniques presently employed in multiple wire fabrications are costly and are limited in configuration, mechanical properties and manufacturing efficiency.
A method for fabricating multiple wire cords or flat cables in a continuous and mass generated manner is needed and is desired.